


Intimate Moments

by zeeeeeyuuum



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeeeeyuuum/pseuds/zeeeeeyuuum
Summary: 5 non-sexual acts of intimacy between boy genius & chocolate thunder.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Late Nights & A Breakfast Panini

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a little work that will have five chapters, these chapters will display random acts of non-sexual intimacy. I’m not sure if others will agree with these acts being intimate moments but oh well! enjoy :).

It was comfortably dark when the jet landed in Washington and the night was alive with people of all ages out. Garcia would randomly comment on outfits others wore when she got a quick glance at them.

After a long case in Texas, Spencer felt relieved to be back home and although he wasn't fond of crowds he felt happy walking through the busy streets. Maybe that had more to do with the fact that his team was surrounding him and blocking off others from accidentally bumping into or brushing up against him.

Derek was on his right, walking close enough that Spencer could feel heat radiate off his form and in the small amount of space between them were their outstretched hands. Derek's hand had reached out for Spencer's the second they got out the car and now Spencer had his hand tightly wrapped around a few of Derek's fingers. The contact was minimal but it was enough for both of them to buzz happily.

Garcia was on Derek's left with her arm looped in his. They were chatting excitedly to each other and Spencer would catch bits of their conversation here and there but wasn't too focused on it. On his left was JJ on the phone with Will talking lowly, "I'm going out to dinner with the team so I'll be home a little late, Henry down yet?" 

If Spencer leaned in a bit closer he would be able to hear Will's rough accented voice respond. 

Close behind them were Hotch and Rossi arguing about soccer strategies per usual. Later they would ask Spencer for his input because there were definitely ways to angle the ball to guarantee a goal and Spencer of course knew those angles. The soccer team at his old high school didn't magically get good overnight and the coaches didn't just pull fantastic plays out of their asses.

Emily always said Hotch and Rossi took little league soccer a bit too seriously, Spencer didn't disagree. She was leading the group towards the restaurant they'd be eating at and after about ten minutes the team was settling down at a table in the back of a cozy Italian themed restaurant. 

The lighting was dim throughout the restaurant but above each table were soft-lit lamps that illuminated the dark tabletops. Opera music was playing but it sounded more of like low background noise, the ambiance was nice.

"C'mere pretty boy." Derek firmly wrapped his fingers around Spencer's so he could tug the curly-haired boy down into the seat next to him. Spencer would've sat there anyway but he secretly liked that Derek wasn't leaving anything to chance.

"Emilia! Buonasera!" 

A small man with a white mustache that curled upwards at its tips came forward to greet Emily. He kissed both her cheeks and she smiled brightly at him, "it's good to see you Andrea." The man whose name was Andrea turned to look at the rest of the group, Spencer was able to actually look at his eyes and whatnot. 

"Who are these lovely people?" "My friends!" Emily began making introductions and pointed everyone out as she went. 

"It's delightful to meet you all. I have to get back to the kitchen but I hope you enjoy your meals tonight!" Hotch delivered a rare smile, "thank you." Everyone else wordlessly smiled as Andrea hurried off. 

There weren't enough menus for all seven members of the team so they shared without any trouble. "You come here often?" Emily nodded in response to JJ's question, "very often." "The food looks good," Penelope let out as she viewed a picture of a Margherita pizza.

Derek leaned into Spencer's space so they could read off theI shared menu. The scent of his familiar warm vanilla cologne wafted into Spencer's nose, he cherished that smell.

"See anything good?" Derek's eyes were still studying the menu but Spencer had of course already finished reading the menu and was debating between two dinner options. 

"Definitely .. you?" Derek shrugged, "not sure but I know I'm not feeling anything too heavy." Spencer hummed in acknowledgment. He knew his boyfriend didn't like eating heavily at night because when he'd wake up for his morning run he'd feel bloated and sick. 

Spencer's attention left Derek and went to JJ who was laughing loudly as Garcia moved her hand around wildly.

"I'm not saying your style is bland sir but I'm also not saying it isn't. Maybe a colorful tie to spice it up?" Hotch ran his fingers over his red tie, "this is colorful Garcia." She gave him a blank look and motioned over her outfit which consisted of very bright colors. When Spencer first met her all the color used to give him a headache but now he looked forward to her outfits. They were all unique and you never knew what colored skirt Penelope Garcia had up her sleeve.

"This is colorful .. that is boring." 

"Garcia I know you're not hoping I'm going to wear ties like the ones Kevin Lynch wears." Spencer winced. He was still getting used to just the funky shirts Kevin Lynch wore, all the swirly patterns were overwhelming. 

Garcia was about to pout like Henry did when JJ wouldn't let him have a second bowl of ice cream but luckily the waitress arrived and began taking orders. Spencer waited patiently for everyone to give their order until the waitress, who had striking green eyes, looked over towards him and Derek who had yet to order as well.

"We'll have your breakfast paninis with a side bowl of your tomato basil soup," Spencer requested. "Anything to drink?" "He'll have a glass of water and I'll have a coke," Derek added lightly. The waitress gave a nod and smiled at the group before heading off into the kitchen to place their orders. 

"Since when did you two become the couple that shares meals and orders for each other?" Emily asked in a light voice that didn't match her shit-eating grin. Spencer's mind began to click as he turned to look at Derek who gave him one of his effortlessly easy smiles. He hadn't even meant to order for the both of them yet Derek didn't seem to mind. 

"In a 2002 study psychologists found that those who feel deeply connected to their partners tend to use plural pronouns such as we or us." The random statistic was enough to get a smirking Emily to back off but it only made Spencer's mind more chaotic.

He had unconsciously ordered for both himself and Derek but made the best selection them. Derek didn't want anything too heavy and the breakfast panini was light. The soup was more for Spencer but he would end up sharing it with Derek anyway if he wanted some.

"So no more I huh? It's us now?" 

Derek came closer while his arm rested on the back of Spencer's chair. Rossi was babbling about the difference between crappy and authentic Italian pasta so all eyes were away from Derek and Spencer who were receding into their little bubble.

All eyes except for Hotch who was trying to pull the conversation elsewhere because he absolutely didn't feel like hearing about pasta al dente for the fifth time. 

Spencer blushed and began to chatter nervously. "I hope you don't mind it sort of just came out-" Derek placed his fingers at the back of Spencer's neck and caressed the skin soothingly to mellow his rambling boy. 

"Us .. I like the sound of that," he confessed simply.

Derek's expression of tenderness turned into a smile as wide as the cat from that movie Garcia loved and Spencer was sure he was beaming back just as wide. 

He liked the sound of it too.


	2. Night Terrors & Derek Morgan’s Handy Grief Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/5 , whoop whoop

There was movement. More movement than the usual sprawling out like a starfish or curling up into a ball movement that Reid usually did. The warmth that was always present near Derek's side was gone, its absence left him cold.

Even though he was dead asleep it was almost like Derek could sense Spencer wasn't alright and was woken up by the overpowering feeling. He blinked back the sleep that was trying to swaddle him as he sat up. 

Spencer was thrashing around on his side of the bed with curls stuck to his sweaty forehead and his fingers were clutching the dark bedsheets. The bathroom light illuminated the darkness of the bedroom a tad bit and helped Derek make out Spencer's facial expression.

His brain was sharp despite his exhaustion and predicted Spencer was having some sort of nightmare, it would be better if he let him settle down from it instead of waking him. If Derek woke him it would take Spencer longer to calm down.

But Derek couldn't just watch Spencer thrash around in distress. Instead he left his side of the bed and began to pull on his clothing. Sweats, dark blue hoodie, beanie, and his running shoes. After a night terror, Spencer would wake and begin his grounding techniques, his favorite one was to get his body moving around. Derek read that while you moved you were supposed to pay attention to the way your body felt with each movement. The rhythm of your steps or the feel of the air, it was supposed to let your senses bring you back down. 

Derek tossed over a look to Spencer whose thrashing was calming. He gave it about two minutes until his pretty boy would wake up gasping. 

It was 5:30 AM. The sun would be emerging in about fifteen minutes. Clooney liked to take morning walks so Derek figured it wouldn't hurt to bring him along despite the early hour.

Outside of the bedroom door was Clooney himself. He looked as if he knew there was something wrong with Spencer and he assumably did. Spencer read an article to Derek just last week about how dogs could smell changes in hormones.

The house was dark and the only light that lived was the moonlight flowing through a few windows. Derek grabbed Clooney's leash along with a bottle of water and put those items by the door before going back into the bedroom.

Spencer was sat upright now and Derek slowly approached him as he heaved. 

"Nightmare," he whispered in a croaky tone. 

"Let's go walking baby, come on, up you go." 

Spencer let Derek tug him towards the edge of the bed before saying, "I want my hair out .. can you put it up for me?" Derek's heart warmed, "of course I will put it up for you, come here." 

Spencer passed him a spare hair tie and gently Derek dragged his fingers through Spencer's hair so he could gather it all into a bun. A few rebel curls managed to break free but Spencer didn't appear to mind. 

After Derek helped Spencer find his beaten up converse they left the bedroom and Clooney was quick to rub up against Spencer's leg. Derek put his leash on and they vacated the house in silence. 

They strolled from the driveway and into the sidewalk, Derek wondered if Spencer knew it had rained earlier. He liked the smell of the rain. Spencer's head was down as he walked, he was probably counting his steps, but he managed to get more words out.

"Smells nice out here, did it rain?" Derek smiled. 

"A little yeah." And then Spencer was back to counting his steps. Quietly he'd mutter about how the cool air tickled his nose or how Clooney's fur brushing up against his leg compelled goosebumps to appear on his skin. 

They were walking towards a park that was conveniently located nearby. Clooney loved it there and could lay in the grass all day if Derek let him. It wasn't vacant like Spencer expected. Rather, there were early morning joggers with earbuds sealed into their ears. Spencer counted how many laps a lady dressed in white sportswear did, she was going for her third lap when Derek found a bench for them to settle on. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek tried his best to not make Spencer feel pressured. He wanted him to talk whenever he felt comfortable. 

Spencer's hands had been balled up in the pockets of his sweats until slowly one of them extended for one of Derek's hands. He was offering him a shy smile, even with the dark setting that was lightning up, Derek could recognize the sweet blush that painted Spencer's high cheekbones. 

"I'll wait pretty boy," Derek murmured softly after he squeezed Spencer's hand. He needed time to collect the various thoughts and emotions that ran through his wonderful mind. Derek understood that.

"I miss her." A soft sigh escaped Spencer's lips.

It didn't take anything to know he was referring to Emily. It hadn't been long since her funeral which Spencer cried his whole way through. Derek had wanted to collapse when he was carrying her casket throughout the cemetery .. it just didn't feel real. 

"I feel angry and I know I shouldn't but I do. Didn't she trust us enough to tell us about Doyle? We would've helped her. We could've taken him down .. she didn't have to die." Derek only rubbed his thumb across Spencer's hand as he ranted. Anger was apparently common with grief according to the counselor Hotch was making Derek see. 

"I .. I have these nightmares. We're in an ambulance, Emily and I. She's not breathing and there's blood everywhere .. all over me and Emily. And she keeps saying, 'Spencer it's okay. Spencer let me go.' And the paramedic he's shouting. Derek the paramedic is screaming for the driver to go faster .. but she never makes it. Every single time. It doesn't matter how fast the driver pushes or how much pressure I apply to the wound .. she's just .. she's just dead." 

Derek looked at Spencer as he caught his breath. He had spoken faster after each word he said which left him breathless by the end of it. 

"Grief never ends but it changes. It's a passage, not a place to stay. Grief is not a sign of weakness, nor a lack of faith .. it is the price of love."

Spencer's head tilted, "who said that?" 

"It's on a poster which is on the wall of my counselor. I've must have read it a thousand times during our sessions." 

It was silent between them before Derek looked at Spencer and then their laughter broke out. 

"Did Derek Morgan just recite a quote about grief to me?" The skin around Spencer's eyes were bunched together as he laughed and laughed. Derek tugged him closer as he laughed himself, "I pulled a you." 

"I guess you did .." They cackled some more before Derek's hand wandered over Spencer's back while he gazed intensely. 

"I understand you're hurting pretty boy but I want you to know you're not alone. JJ is always willing to lend you an ear if you don't want to talk to me. It's time you deal with your emotions Spencer and don't even give me the statistics about how repressing emotions can work for dealing with grief because in your case baby, it's not helping."

Spencer huffed and shut his mouth as Derek smirked at him. Years and years of Spencer using statistics to finish an argument prepared Derek to be one step ahead.

"I know it's hard and I know you didn't get to say goodbye but Prentiss wouldn't want you to keep tearing yourself up like this." 

Clooney had been trying to run off for the past ten minutes but he finally settled down so Derek let go of his leash before turning his body fully in Spencer's direction so he could enclose him in a warm hug. Spencer's head rested in Derek's neck almost immediately and his fingers curled into the material of Derek's shirt.

"Sorry for waking you up .. you didn't have to get out of bed for me," Spencer whispered shyly into Derek's skin.

And Derek wanted to tell Spencer that he loved him. That he loved him so much he felt like his heart could jump out of his chest and into Spencer's. He wanted to tell Spencer that he didn't know a world without him. He wanted to say that it didn't matter how many times Spencer woke him from due to night terrors, it didn't matter how angry Spencer felt, and it didn't matter if Spencer wanted to talk to him or not. It didn't matter because Derek was so far gone for Spencer that he'd rip himself apart just to soothe his pretty boy. 

"Anything for you kid .. anything."

Simple but effective, Derek decided. He didn't need to look down to see the blush on Spencer's face had amplified. His boy was terribly endearing.

"I don't think I'm going to take those counseling sessions Hotch is aiming to put me in and it's not because I'm being stubborn. Plenty of studies have found there's honestly no evidence in the fact that grief counseling is effective." Derek laughed and pulled away to gaze at Spencer better. 

"There's my boy and his statistics."


End file.
